


Samedi 2:00

by boojaejoong



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, lol there's no smut, sorry i'm also no good at writing this kind of stuff, we're two episodes in and the smut has begun, well it's solo smut, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boojaejoong/pseuds/boojaejoong
Summary: Eliott comes home late to discover that Lucas forgot his scarf at his place.





	Samedi 2:00

            It was late by the time Eliott finally got home. The sun had set long before he had even set out to meet his girlfriend in the first place, so when he finally got home, he felt completely drained of all energy. Then again, the absence of the sun and a long day of school were only two of the things that had drained Eliott. The third, was a usual, his “caring” girlfriend.

            Eliott couldn’t stop the exhausted sigh that escaped through his lips at the thought of her. He loved her, yes. But at some point in their relationship, he began loving her more as a caretaker than as a partner. And damn did she wear the role quite well.

            _“Don’t forget to take your meds today, Eliott.”_

_“You’re going to a club? Are you sure that’s a good idea? You have a lot of schoolwork to focus on, Eliott.”_

_“Don’t drink and smoke so much. You know it’s not good for you, Eliott.”_

Eliott scoffed at the walls of his empty flat. Good for him. What did she know about things being good for him? Beer made him feel good. Drawing made him feel good. Filming made him feel good.

            Eliott glanced at the piano just a few feet away.

            A certain boy with windswept hair and doe eyes was…beyond good for him.

            Eliott smirked a bit. Was Lucas good for him? That boy had become quite a distraction for the elder ever since he first saw him. It was one thing to try and focus on school when he spent all day wondering if he would bump into the younger or not. Now though, now that he had him come over to his place, shared drugs and personal thoughts with him…now that boy was downright dangerous for Eliott’s sanity.

            He wondered where Lucas had gone for the rest of the evening. He had been reluctant to send him home, but having promised his girlfriend to meet up with her later, he had no choice. If he had cancelled on her, she would have come over immediately, suspecting something was up. And Eliott would be damned if he let her anywhere near Lucas.

            With yet another heavy sigh, Eliott fell onto the couch of his flat, reminding himself not to sit for too long and to get up and go to bed. It was already late and another night of no sleep wasn’t going to do him any favors. He stared up at the ceiling, no real, concrete thoughts going through his head. He could still smell the remnants of weed in the air, could still hear the sound of Lucas playing the piano, could still _see_ the boy’s blinding smile.

            _Enough,_ he told himself. Eliott made a move to stand when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. A bundle of cloth. A grey bundle of cloth. _Lucas’_ grey scarf, bunched up and forgotten on a chair. Eliott’s breath caught, similar to the way it did whenever he caught sight of said owner of the scarf.

            He leaned forward, gaze as gentle as if he were staring at Lucas’ face. His fingers clutched onto the fabric and he pulled it back to him, weaving the material through his fingers, wrapping up his hands and clutching. He wondered if he closed his eyes and prayed if it would make Lucas appear before him again. Lucas with the blurred, weed-affected gaze, Lucas with the soft, fluffy brown hair Eliott had finally gotten to touch after _days_ of wondering what it’d be like to bury his hand in the locks and _pull._

            Mindlessly, Eliott brought the scarf up to his face and breathed it in gently. Immediate regret filled him as the smell of Lucas consumed his soul.

            “Fuck,” he whispered, voice raspy and strained. “Fucking…fuck.”

            He brought the scarf closer once more, breathing the scent deeper and deeper as memories of Lucas’ face, combined with the smell sitting in the palms of Eliott’s hands, began to overwhelm him. He could see him, hear him, smell him, _feel him._ No matter how hard he tried, Eliott could not get Lucas to leave his head once there.

            He felt his pants begin to tighten and cursed himself for being so whipped for the boy in question. With the scarf clenched tight in his left hand, Eliott’s right wandered towards the front of his jeans. He adjusted himself, hoping to relieve the pressure of his oncoming erection as he willed himself to put the scarf down.

            Eliott closed his eyes. He counted to three.

            The sound of Lucas’ laughter was so real in his head, that his eyes snapped open.

            “What are you doing to me,” he begged his empty apartment, right hand shaking as he yanked down the fly of his pants and took out his burning erection.

            _You’re screwed_ the voice in his head taunted as Eliott pushed Lucas’ scarf into his face, hand pumping up and down his length in slow, painful strokes. The easy pace, however, only lasted for so long.

            As he remembered seeing Lucas at the bus stop, joining him and inviting him over, his pace picked up.

            As he recalled the big, adorable gaze of the boy as he stared up at Eliott’s pictures in wonder, his grip around his dick tightened.

            As his mind raced back, to the feeling of Lucas’ soft, soft hair in his fingertips, he wondered what it’d be like to push the boy down on his bed and truly tug at those strands. He wondered if Lucas would like that. If he’d whimper, if his eyes would get all wide and soft like they did when Eliott stared him down. He wondered if Lucas would be okay with Eliott burying his face into that mess of hair as the two rubbed against one another, panting into each other’s necks and exchanging praises through gasps and moans.

            Eliott let out a stuttered groan as he pushed breathed into the scarf, hand pumping up and down his length furiously.

            _“How would you draw me?”_

Eliott broke, his dick leaving his hand and jeans a mess, breathing short and thin. He slumped into the couch, letting his arm fall beside him, scarf still clutched in his grasp.

            _Well,_ he thought, _guess I should make sure I give this back to him._

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOOOO how we holdin up guys??
> 
> Sorry if this is bad. I know A. it's short B. I never write smut and C. I did not proofread this soooooo. Oh well, hopefully you guys still somewhat enjoyed it. 
> 
> Let the pain of Skam consume us once more!!


End file.
